


Bullseye

by elfkid4



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral, PWP, Pre-Relationship, So take this and the characterization with a pinch of salt, bj, blowjob, cum, cum in his eye, i dont even know what to tag this as im so trashy, i was chatting with a friend and sent this over text, i wrote this before i even watched the show, im trash, klance, let the boys be gay, pre-existing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfkid4/pseuds/elfkid4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Keith get thirsty together and yea // all characters are 18+ thank u</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullseye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spaceismykink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceismykink/gifts), [Kaxpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaxpha/gifts).



Lance continued to look down at the note in his hands, crumpling and then smoothing, then crumpling and smoothing the page over and over again, rereading and rewording and remembering every little letter.

_ Meet me tonight in the mess hall. -K _

When the lights in the halls went dim and the shuffling of feet across the tiled floors quieted, Lance slipped from his room and through countless corridors to where he was expected to meet Keith. As he approached the marked meeting spot, he was grabbed by the wrist and pulled into a side hall, dark and creepy.

Lance elbowed the figure which had dragged him aside reflexively, only to hear Keith let out a grunt. "Dude,  _ ow _ ," the black haired pilot hissed.

Lance shrugged, embarrassed, "You could have said something instead of dragging me over here!"

Keith glanced up, light from dim hallways reflecting onto his face. "Shush," he whispered, then pulled Lance closer, his hand covering the other boys mouth and his chest pressing against his back. A moment passed, their bodies hot against each other, before an engineer came by, rushing to fix some problem in the control room nearby.

As the engineer's footsteps melted away into the humming of the ships, Lance turned himself around in Keith's arms. "What's this all about? If you needed to see me you could have come to my room, as usual."

A devilish smile crossed Keith's face, "Yeah, but I wanted to do something  _ un _ usual." He grabbed Lance's hand in his own, then looked down the larger corridor before pulling the other boy down a confusing number of turns and halls.

"Keith... Keith!" Lance struggled to catch his breath as the other boy finally slowed down. "What are you doing? If the plan was to train for a marathon, we could have done that during the day!"

Keith shrugged and abashedly looked to the ground. "Uh, well, y'see..." he mumbled and coughed slightly, "um, well, I thought that there wouldn't be anyone in the dining hall, but then there was, and I was like 'oh shit we are gonna be caught!' And so then I kept running with ya now trying to find a place that we could, uh, I dunno, be cool and spontaneous and alone?"

Lance looked at his boyfriend with jaw open in disbelief or confusion, Keith couldn't tell. He then smiled and shook his head, chuckling softly. "Okay, Mr. Cool-Note-Guy, let me help." Grabbing Keith’s hand in his own, the two made it through a few more corridors before Lance pushed Keith inside the Blue Lion.

Keith fell back into the space, nearly losing his balance, and toppling over before catching himself on the back of the seat. Lance moved in, closing the latch behind him and kissing him hard as their bodies pressed against one another.

Lance slipped his hands underneath Keith’s shirt, feeling every muscle ripple as it moved, memorizing the shape of his body for the umpteenth time. Each time was done with just as much attention to detail, just as much affection and lust as the first. Keith had become more used to it, not shying away from the prying, chilled fingers which found their way along his body. Instead, he pushed against them, craving their touch. Each moment dragged by just like the feeling of fingerprints dragging over flesh, desire for more touch, more connection, slowing down time. With hitched breaths the two continued to touch, eyes drooping lazily. Lance found his hands skirting around the band on Keith's boxers as time dripped by, and, nudging it down as much as he could without being suspicious, decided that he might as well enjoy himself and treat his boyfriend at the same time.

Sliding Keith's boxers down while Lance himself lowered to his knees; the pilot faced a familiar piece of equipment. He smirked up at Keith who was pressed against the wall still, jittery as his hips began to twitch at the mere idea of Lance being down there. "Alright up there, Cool-Guy McFly?" He pressed his face against Keith's inner thigh, giving open mouthed kisses to the tender skin and dragging his cold fingers along the length of the hot flesh. Keith shivered, resisting the urge to rut against his boyfriend's face immediately.

Lance moved his fingers closer, his hands moving near - oh so near - to the most sensitive and wanting places, yet managing to stay on the edge, kissing and pushing along his pubic bone and causing Keith to jerk in need.

Lance grinned self satisfyingly as he licked up Keith's shaft to his tip, then placed his mouth around the head in a wet kiss. Keith shuddered a hot breath, fogging up the glass, and his hands curled their way into Lance's hair.

"L-Lance - oh jeez... please nnn," Keith whined and jerked against Lance's wet lips. In response, Lance pulled away and smiled again.

"Now, now, what was that for? What do you want?" Lance rubbed against Keith's cock with his face, teasing his boyfriend with the possibility of re-entry into his mouth.

"Please, Lance-"

"Please, what?" He feigned ignorance and innocence, licking along the inside of Keith's thigh.

Keith moaned, then bit into his hand to stop the noise from carrying, before looking down with tear filled eyes. "Please, Lance, suck me off."

Lance was pretty sure he'd never gotten so hard so fast in his life.

Keith no longer could keep himself from crying out as Lance took him deeper, sucking hard at his tip and going down as far as he could along the stiffness in his mouth. Keith's tip pressed at the back of Lance's throat as he jerked his hips forward, shuddering with every movement. He was sure that drool was falling out of his mouth, but he couldn't be bothered to care while his perfect beautiful sexy-ass boyfriend was working so hard on his cock. He looked down, tears sliding down his face because  _ god  _ damn _ it feels good _ before grabbing Lance's head and involuntarily thrusting against his face.

Lance, meanwhile, was quick to adjust, grabbing Keith's ass tightly in his cold hands and controlling what movement he could to avoid gagging. (Not that he would, he's too cool for that).

Once Keith had calmed enough, Lance found his way to his own erection, stroking it harshly just the way he needed at seeing his boyfriend unwind because of  _ him _ , because of how good he was getting Keith off.

Each time Keith thrust forward, Lance sucked him just a bit further in, took him deeper, until his nose was pressed tightly against the coarse hair at the base. He then swallowed, his throat contracting around the cock in his mouth over against over until Keith was twitching, writhing, and oh shi-

Lance pulled back just fast enough to avoid having Keith cum down his throat, but he unsuccessfully got the thick stickiness all over his face.

A small grunt came out from below as Keith rode out his orgasm. Once he finished, he looked down at Lance with a bright blush. "Really, Keith? My eye?" Lance was wiping up the mess, before licking it up and glaring at his boyfriend, only to be still jerking himself off viciously.

Keith sagged down against the wall, his legs spread with Lance's between. He looked up hazily to his boyfriend, "Can I help?" His eyes wandered back down to the erection Lance was still struggling with, bright and red, before gripping the base and moving swiftly along the length of his cock. He lowered his mouth to suck on the tip, it was the least he could do for that earlier service, and did as best he could with what limited experience he had. It was burning up, like fire, and it seemed to spread heat to his cheeks as Lance let go of himself and leaned back, face flushed.

His cock wet now with saliva from Keith's mouth, every movement and motion came with extra sensitivity as his boyfriend curled his tongue around the head, lapping at the precum dripping from the tip. Lance reached to grasp his base and massage his balls, enhancing every second while it lasted, and then Keith was looking up at him with his wet eyes and red cheeks and sucking  _ hard _ and rubbing him just the way he needed and-

"Ooohhh~" Lance collapsed, twitching and jerking his hips as he released into Keith's wet mouth. "Fuck. Fuck, Keith, fuck," he gasped, finishing sloppily as Keith pulled away, cum dripping from his mouth before he closed his mouth and drank it down. He noticed that Lance was still covered in the stuff before licking and sucking what was left of the cum from Lance's body.

Lance looked at his boyfriend, amazement and surprise mixing as his eyebrow raised up. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

Keith shrugged, embarrassed again, "I just, well, uh, it just tasted good, so I figured-"

"Wait." Lance halted him, "You think it tasted  _ good _ ?"

Keith scratched the back of his head, "Well, better than I thought - better than the smell of some of the aliens we've met. And I mean, you licked mine up, so I thought it common courtesy." He pulled his boxers up from where they had slid down on one of his ankles.

Lance stood up shakily, the revelation about his boyfriend hitting him.

"Holy shit," he murmured to himself, "I've got a boyfriend who likes the taste of cum...."

"What's that?" Keith asked, popping up next to Lance.

Lance turned and faced him, expression serious, "Keith."

He chuckled, uncomfortable, "Yeah, Lance?"

"You are a gift from God himself."

That night, when the both had found their way back to their rooms, Lance kneeled beside his bed.

"Dear Lord,

"I know I don't talk to you much, but, please, never let Keith stop liking cum.

"Thank you"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash please dont judge me  
> essentially, I hadn't seen any of the show other than some pics on tumblr and this is what i wrote for the fandom enjoy  
> //It took me forever to actually edit this oneshot have fun  
> //also lance is a meme confirmed  
> EDIT: so this fic officially reached 69 kudos and thats just awesome lol. Thank you all for your kindness and support <3


End file.
